


Go the F*** to Sleep

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, carrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: I did not write "Go the Fuck to Sleep"





	Go the F*** to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write "Go the Fuck to Sleep"

“Harrison… Harrison.”

The hiss in her words ticked his ear and he smiled. “Harrison!” Carrie said, more urgently, and kicked him under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, still half asleep himself. “I can’t sleep,” she whimpered.

He shifted onto his side to look at her. This happened from time to time; her mind was so active, sometimes it wouldn’t let her rest. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, then gently stroked her cheek. She frowned at him as he gently whispered to her:  
_The cats nestle close to their kittens,_  
_The lambs have laid down with the sheep._  
 _You’re cozy and warm in our bed, my dear._  
 _Please go the fuck to sleep._

Carrie chocked on the force of her laugh. “Are you serious?” They had seen Samuel L. Jackson at a Force Awakens party, and he told them about the book and the recording he’d done of it. Carrie thought this was the funniest thing she’d heard in a long time, and had brought it up to Harrison since then. 

He smiled broadly at her and continued:    
_The owls fly forth from the treetops._  
_Through the air, they soar and they sweep._  
 _A hot crimson rage fills my heart, love._  
 _Come on, shut the fuck up and sleep._

She was laughing almost hysterically now. He loved the sound of her laugh; he loved it most when he was the one who made her laugh. “I can’t fucking believe you.”

“Shhhh,” he hushed her, and went on:  
_The cubs and the lions are snoring,_  
_Wrapped in a big snuggly heap._  
 _How come you can do all this other great shit_  
 _But you can’t lie the fuck down and sleep?_

She giggled one more time and took a deep breath. “Did you memorize this entire book just to piss me off?”

Harrison smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Softly, he whispered in her ear:  
_The seeds slumber beneath the earth now  
And the crops that the farmers will reap._

_No more questions. This interview’s over.  
I’ve got two words for you, kid: fucking sleep. _

She nodded, closed her eyes, and smiled against his chest. He pulled her closer and chuckled. He was a fucking genius.


End file.
